Shane Punches Claire
by 7kassie8
Summary: What if when Michael and Shane were having that fight at the glass house when Shane Came back from the gym the part where Eve annouces there engament...well anyway when Claire trys to get shane of Michael and Shane turn's around and Punches her in the face what happens? this is from book 10 bite club
1. The fight

Note: I do not own anything in this short story enjoy

Shane was acting real agitaed when he came back from the gym Claire thought and went up to him as he was pacing the floor she gently touched his shoulder and he nearly hit her but she manged to duck he then said.

"Sorry, Claire didn't see you there"

"It's okay, I thought I could spend a little time with you since I have'nt seen you latley"

"yeah well, it's not's my fault if you got to your crazy ass boss everytime he calls it's not my fault you hardly see me I have a life Claire it may not be a good one but I still have one"

He said it in a quite nasty tone and Claire did'nt trust her voice to speak incase he saw how much he'd hurt her. Shane looked away for a minute and said

"Sorry Claire, I did'nt mean it"

"It's ok"

Then Michael come in and says to shane

"Hey want to play some more video games so I can whip your ass again"

to which Shane replied "You want to play a game fine let's play a game"

and suddenly Shane lunges for Michael and pushes him onto the floor and starts to punch him Eve screamed and Claire runs to Shane's arm and tries to pull him instead of pulling him off Michael Shane turns around fast and punches Claire in the face so she would let go of his arm. Then suddenly everything goes quiet Eve gasped Shane stopped attacking Michael and Michael seemed to be burning with rage after Shane hit Claire. Claire sat back and put her hand up to her cheek where Shane had punched her realised the pain that she felt in her face. Then Shane turned back to Michael and was about to land a huge punch in his face when Eve lunged over Micheal body and shouted that her an Michael were engaged. Shane looked hurt for a few seconds before storming through the front door. Michael and Eve went to sit down in the kitchen while Claire decided to go and heat up the food and trying to get over the fact that Shane had punched her, while she was heating the food Eve said:

"There's something wrong with him Claire"

"Let's just eat something we are all a little bit tired and need something to eat" Claire replied Claire as she pushed the start button on the microwave.

"Claire he punched you right in the face how can you just bury that and try to play happy family that nothing has happend?"

Claire turned around to face Eve and Micheal and she was in tears and said "please can we just eat something I can't handle it right now please...just please"

Eve and Micheal nodded and the 3 of them sat in slience while they ate.


	2. Making up?

**The next morning**

**I woke up to a stinging pain in my left cheek and that's when I remebered that Shane punched me. I quickly went to the mirror and I saw that I had a massive bruise on my cheek and the bruise looked a sickenly blue/purple/green/yellow colour. I go to grab a shower and change then went downstaris to the kitchen where Micheal and Eve was and susprinsigly Shane. Eve was getting the plates down to serve up breakfest when she notices, my bruise and when she did the plates smashed to ground as Eve let them go and put her hands to cover her mouth.**

**"Your...your cheek Claire that massive bruise oh god" she sounded like she was about to faint.**

**Micheal turns around to Claire and his mouth dropped open wide, Shane glances up quickly but I turn away from because I have no desire to see him.**

**"It's ok" I quickly say and run out of the kitchen and into my room and start to cry helplessly and thought I knew he was agitated but why punch me?, I did'nt do anything. I hear loud and vicious arguing downstairs.**

**"Did you see what you did Shane?" that was unmistakbly Micheal's voice **

**I hear heavey, clumpy boots coming up the stairs and run down the hall to my room and knocked quietly.**

**"Claire?...Claire sweetie open up it's Eve no one else"**

**I go and open the door and invited Eve in.**

**"Oh god sweetie i'm so sorry"**

**"not your fault Eve"**

**"Micheal is kicking Shane ass downstairs after he saw the bruise on your cheek. Oh god like seriously I was so shocked when he punched you last night and Micheal was about to tear him apart after that."**

**"When...When did Shane come back?"**

**"He came back just after you went to bed"**

**"Where was he last night? you know after he-..."**

**"He went to that damn gym again. I mean it Claire there's something up with Shane cause we all know that was no where near Shane last night"**

**I nodded in response. That's when I heard two more set's of feet running up the stairs and pounding on the door. I knew it was Shane but I really did not want to talk to him.**

**"Eve...Eve I want to speak with Claire a minute" Shane said**

**"there's no way in hell i'm leaving you alone with her after last night"**

**"Eve please"**

**"no"**

**Then I said "Eve he's right we do need to talk but you can stand outside and I will shout if I need help ok?"**

**"you sure?"  
"yes i'm sure"**

**"alright" Eve said with a sigh and opened the door gave shane a hard long glare and shut the door and stood outside.**

**I still could not face him.**

**"Claire i'm...i'm...-..."**

**"your what "sorry" incase you hadn't notice you punched me"**

**"I know"**

**there was a moment of slience**

**"Is that all your going to say"**

**"Well...what do you want me to sat?"**

**"are you really that stupid...I don't know you wanted to talk to me."**

**"Can we please get passed this and try to sort out our realtionship?"**

**"get passed it?...get passed it! how the hell do we get passed it your the one who punched me!"**

**"So are you saying you don't love me anymore"**

**"No...I still love you and always will I just can't put aside the fact that you punched me just like that ok"**

**"ok, but could we at least try to put our realtionship right again please"**

**"I don't know Shane"**

**"Please" **

**I know I left it at a cliffhanger but I hoped you've liked it so far the next chapter is the last one bye from 7kassie xxxx**


	3. Ending

Shane's P.O.V:

I can't say why I did what I did it was a spur of the moment kind of thing. I just felt so angry towards Micheal and Claire was just trying to pull me off Micheal and I punched her in the face and when I looked into her eyes I saw the last thing I wanted to see and that was the relfection of me acting as my dad, and the hurt look on her face was unreal I just could'nt handle it so I got up and left and went to the gym to take out the rest of my anger on the punchbag, but I knew I couldn't hide there forever so I went back to the house luckly no one was awake so I went upstairs to my room to sleep. The next day I was dreading the worst Claire hadn't got school today or had to vist Mrynin in the lab today and Eve and Micheal were at work and I jnew Claire would be up so I went to her room and she must of heard me coming because as I reachen her door she turned around to face me, I saw a flash of panic in her face. I tryed to plead with her to rebuild our realtionship and I knew she was finding this hard as I had punched her the night before.

"Please" I tryed one last time because no way in hell i'm losing her she's been the best thing that's ever happened to me.

Claire looked from the floor at me and I saw her running all the possbilty's through her head before she finaly said:

"Ok. But you will have to make it up to me and promise me that you won't lose your temper with me, Eve or Micheal cause that's the last thing I need right now with what i've just found out"

"Yes. I promise and what is this thing you've just found out"

Claire looked to floor before she mumbled something very quietly and I could barely hear her.

"What did you say?"  
"I...I...I'm..."

"For gods sake Claire what is it you know you can tell me please tell me" I was pratically begging her now.

"I'm pregnant" She blurted out and started to cry. I was shocked I didn't think she was going to say that.

* * *

Claire's P.O.V:

I decided to give Shane a second chance because I found out a week ago that I was pregnant and I was going to tell Shane the night he punched me. Eve and Micheal already knew and were happy for me and when I saw how hard Shane was trying to persuade me to rebuild our broken realtionship. I thought I can't leave my baby without a dad and even what Shane did last night I still loved him and I could tell he regreted it alot so I decided to rebuild our realtionship on a few promises and that's when I knew I had to tell him a part of me was saying don't do it he might leave you if you tell him, but the other part of me said tell him it's only fair. So I told him I panicked when I saw his face I had completely knocked him off guard and I thought for a second he's going to yell at me not to bother with rebuliding the realtionship and leave me but surprise was on my side as he came towards me and held me close.

Shane's P.O.V:

I was in shock without a doubt and I saw the look on Claire's face and I knew just knew she thought I was going to leave her well...that was the last thing I was going to do I was going to stand by her through the whole pregnany and watch my son/daughter being born and stay with her until I die. So I walked towards her I could tell she was surprised and I held her close just to tell her that I wasn't going to leave her.

"How long have you known you were...you know?" I asked still in shock.

"About a week"

"Oh. does anyone else know?"

She looked up at me then and said:

"Eve and Micheal. Eve brought me the pregany test and told me to take it incase I was pregnant and I had feeling I was beacause of the sickness and always hungry and eating things with strange combinations. So when I found out that I was Eve ran downstairs to tell Micheal and they both congratulated me and I know I should of told you before but I was still in shock of finding out myself, I was planning on telling you the night...you know...when you lost your temper. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you earlier but you can leave me if you want i'll be ok"

"What the hell? Why would I leave you? give me one good reason too"

"I don't know...I just thought you would that's all"

"Well i'm not and i'm never going to I promise ok"

Claire nodded and everything was going to be ok.

* * *

5 YEARS LATER:

Claire's P.O.V:

I can't believe Chontelle and Caden are five today. Me and Shane were over the moon when we found out we were having twins. Shane quit the gym to stay with me through the whole pregnany and took time off work when needed, he has made a huge effort in to making it up to me and our realtionship is better than ever. On the twins first birthday Shane proposed and I said yes, then on the twins second birthday we got married and went on our honeymoon to the Carriabiean. Eve and Micheal got engaged soon after and then finally tied the knot, they also have a child called Brooke who has just turned three. Me and Shane moved out in to our own founder house when I was a month pregnant and right know me and Micheal are in the living room decorating it ready for the twins birthday party, while Eve and Shane are in the kitchen preparing the party food **(yes. in my story Eve can cook) **and Brooke, Caden and Chontelle are with my parents until we are ready for them.

"I can't wait till the twins see this" I said very excited.

"me neither we've done a good job in here" Micheal replied

Just then Shane and Eve come in.

"Wow. great job you two" Eve said.

"Yeah the twins will love it. oh by the way we've done all the party food" Shane said.

"ok great all we need to do know is wait for the guest's and that's it. i'm going to call my parents to bring the twins and Brooke in 30 mintues"

As I went to call my parents the front door rang. Shane went to answer it and about five little kids came running in all bringing presents.

"Looks like the guest's are here!" shouted Eve as all the little kids were squealing in excitement.

After I had finshed talking to my parents, me, Shane, Eve and Micheal got them to put the presents' down on the huge party table in the kitchen that was next to the table of food and the birthday cake. After that we got them to hide and told them to be quiet and yell surprise when the twins walk in. We heard the front door open and then close and small footsteps walking in to the living room. My parents turned the light on.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHONTELLE AND CADEN!" everyone yelled.

Chontelle and Caden were so happy the smile on the face's were huge and they ran straight towards me and Shane.

"Thankyou mummy and daddy" they both said.

"Your welcome sweety's" I said

"you deservive it happy birthday" Shane said.

`Everyone had a great time the twins loved all their presents and we played musical chairs and musical statues. The twins loved their cake and about 4 hours later the kids went home and Eve , Micheal and Brooke went home after helping cleaning up and we sent Chontelle and Caden to bed and before me and Shane go to bed ourselves we stayed downstairs cuddling on the couch just for a few mintutes and I was thinking what if I hadn't given Shane that second chance? what if he hit me again? what if I was a single mum? what if things had'nt turned out the way they did? and that's where I realised that I should'nt be thinking about these things and that everying turned out great in the end and I don't regret a single moment about it, so for now and the rest of my life I know things are going to be ok.

~~The End~~

* * *

I know the Claire Getting pregnant came as a shock to people who have read this but I found out that this would fit the story quite well so I did it and I know the end is quite boring but it sums up how life was after in 5 years anyway hoped you've enjoyed it see ya 7kassie8 xx


End file.
